Kletters
by snixxjuice
Summary: Kurt n'es jamais retourné à McKinley, Blaine et lui ont rompu quand Kurt est parti à NYADA avec Rachel. Ils sont restés bons amis: voilà le contenu de leurs lettres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde! **

**Voilà ma première Klaine!**

**Résumé: Kurt n'es jamais retourné à McKinley, Blaine et lui ont rompu quand Kurt est parti à NYADA avec Rachel. Ils sont restés bons amis: voilà le contenu de leurs lettres :)**

**Disclaimer: Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian et Rachel appartiennent à Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck, mais le scénario m'appartient :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

New York, le 18 septembre 2012

Cher Blaine,

Comment vas-tu?

Je dois t'avouer que l'Ohio me manque. Enfin, tu me manques, et les Warblers aussi. _NYADA_ est très exigeante. J'ai presque du mal, mais je m'en sors. Rachel et moi sommes très solidaires. C'est important vu que nous vivons ensemble!

Au plaisir de recevoir une éventuelle réponse,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Westerville, le 2 Octobre 2012

Kurt!

Recevoir de tes nouvelles a été une excellente surprise! Je vais très bien, je t'en remercie. Je suis donc obligé d'avouer que tes excentricités me manquent! Et comment va Rachel à propos?

Ici tout se passe bien. J'ai un petit-ami du nom de Sebastian Smythe. Il a rejoint Dalton et les Warblers cette année. De ton côté?

Je te souhaite un bon Week-End!

Blaine Warbler

New York, le 7 Octobre 2012

Hey Blaine!

Rachel va bien, elle sort à présent avec un bon gars du nom de Chuck. Grand et maigre, à la Jesse St.-James. Tu vois de qui je veux parler?

Je suis pour ma part encore célibataire. Être à New York, c'est tomber amoureux encore et encore! Ça me suffit pour l'instant.

Les cours sont assez rudes mais les portes s'ouvrent à chaque moments, les opportunités sont immenses en étant dans cette école. J'ai été blessé plusieurs fois par certaines de leurs remarques, mais je m'entends très bien avec mon professeur de comédie, un artiste, Xavier Samuel. Il est jeune, doit avoir au maximum 27 ans. Bel homme, moderne. Il te plairait. New York te plairait!

À bientôt,

Kurt

Westerville, le 11 Octobre 2012

Mr Hummel!

Je n'aime pas le 11 Octobre. Ce jour sonne mal. Dommage! Je vois qui est Jesse St-James. Il est le coach des Vocals Adrenaline maintenant.

Des propos blessants? Quoi par exemple? Ce Mr Samuel à l'air de te plaire! Les relations élèves-professeurs ne sont-elles pas interdites? Sebastian adorerait faire ta connaissance. Je lui parle beaucoup de toi. Seras-tu de passage en Ohio dans les prochains temps? Voilà mon numéro de téléphone, je pense que tu l'avais supprimé: +5556234578.

Affection,

B.

New York, le 19 Octobre 2012

Sir B!

Octobre est un mois qui sonne mal, tout simplement, que ce soit le 11 ou le 19. La phrase la plus blessante que j'ai reçu vient de ma professeur de danse, Mrs Hopkins: «Vous êtes trop gay, Hummel! Vous n'obtiendrez jamais de rôle!». Mais Mr Samuel m'a défendu en rétorquant que si je ne trouvais pas de rôle, je n'avais qu'à m'en créer un.

Ma relation avec Xavier n'est qu'artistique! Comme les baisers qu'on partage le dimanche après-midi dans Central Park, main dans la main. Oui, nous sommes ensemble, du moins officieusement. Tu l'as comprit, il se ferait virer si on l'apprenait. Rachel n'est pas au courant, mais elle a un nouveau petit-ami. Il s'appelle Taylor. Comme ça tu parles de moi à ton Sebastian! Je ne suis pas enchanté quand Xavier me parle de ses ex. Ton numéro est inoubliable Blaine! À force de l'appeler intensivement pendant une année, on s'habitue non? Comment est Sebastian?

Je te laisse!

Future Mr Kurt Samuel =P

Chapitre 2

Westerville, le 24 Octobre 2012

Allez, plus que 5 jours et on est en novembre!

Sebastian est grand, assez bien bâti, châtain clair. Ses yeux sont... Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ses yeux. Il a les dents très blanches et son haleine est toujours très fraîche. Tu l'adorerais. J'ai d'ailleurs joint une photo de lui! Tu ne m'as pas répondu... Passeras-tu bientôt en Ohio? Si c'est le cas, ne manque pas de me le faire savoir. À Dalton, la vie est monotone. Les Warblers ont gagné les communales. Nous avons chanté "Elle me dit" de Mika et "Someone Like You" d'Adele. Les solos nous furent attribués (respectivement Sebastian pour Mika et moi pour Adele) par l'assemblée sans grande surprise. Tu manques aux Warblers Kurt. Nous avons gagné, oui, mais il manquait "la touche Kurt". Tu me diras comment tu trouves Seb! Et tâche de me trouver une photo de Xavier, d'accord?

Amicalement!

Blaine A.

New York, 1er Novembre 2012

Oh Gosh.

Sebastian est incroyablement sexy. Tu as vu Twilight 3? Si oui, te souviens-tu de Ryan, le nouveau-né et petit-ami de Victoria? Et bien figure-toi que ce n'est autre que Mr Xavier Samuel. Donc je t'ai envoyé une photo de lui en annexe, au cas où. Excuse-moi s'il-te-plaît pour ma réponse un peu tardive, mais les cours de NYADA sont exténuant juste avant Noël. Je te laisse, je dois travailler ma voix et c'est à mon tour de nettoyer l'appartement cette semaine, j'ai du boulot!

Salutations de la part de J.

Kurt

Westerville, le 4 Novembre 2012

Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!

Mon Dieu! Mr Samuel est mon Dieu. Ou devrais-je m'appeler Xavier? X.? Tu me rediras. Bonne nouvelle! Je suis sur New York pour le nouvel an! Pourrai-je venir t'embêter un soir? Ou t'emmener faire un tour en calèche autour de Central Park? On pourra aussi aller patiner au Rockefeller Center et regarder le grand sapin! Allez, je me calme dans mes "New York's Fantasmes". Tu me feras visiter si tu veux bien! Et je te force à me présenter X. Sebastian ne viendra pas, il part au Vermont au championnat américain de LaCrosse. Je serai avec mon frère, Cooper, il a 24 ans. Il ira chez une amie à lui, elle s'appelle Charlie Austin. As-tu remarqué que plus le temps avance, plus nos lettres sont longues?

Je te laisse, Kurtio m'attends!

King B.

New York, le 9 Novembre 2012

B!

Kurtio? Je ne comprends pas trop. Sûrement une de tes lubies!

C'est génial que tu viennes! Je te ferai tout visiter, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors comme ça Sebastian fait du LaCrosse? Je connais Charlie! Elle est à NYADA. Ton frère... Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé! Appelle Samuel comme tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire! Il m'a trompé! Avec un autre élevé en plus! Je le hais. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais! Et le pire c'est que même si je l'ai quitté il continue à flirter ouvertement! AAAAH IL M'ÉNERVE! Oui, j'avais remarqué que nos lettres s'allongeaient, ça doit être normal je suppose. Un nouveau colocataire arrive chez nous! Il s'appelle Sky Robinson. Du moins, d'après lui! Sa carte d'identité annonce Theophilius Crusoe. Tu m'étonnes qu'il change de nom... Je retire ça, c'était méchant. Il est petit, fait à peu près ta taille selon mes souvenirs. Je crois qu'il est breakdanceur. Il est assez mignon, brun, aux yeux bleus. Je t'enverrai une photo!

À la prochaine!

Kurt

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espere que ça vous a plu!<strong>


	2. eeend

Salut à tous! Hum en fait j'écris ce petit mot pour vous annoncer que **ma bêta Charles Monroe (Charlie) et moi arrêtons de publier**. Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien ou qui suivaient, mais on n'a plus d'inspiration... On ne pense pas reprendre, on suis moins branchée writing... Donc voilà.

Nous vous conseillons néanmoins l'auteure **The Why Of The How**, dans laquelle nous reconnaissons un peu nos styles d'écriture. Passez chez elle, elle fait des fictions vraiment sympas! :)

Alors, pour la dernière fois... Au revoir!

Marie


End file.
